


choque de mafias

by Minkuru



Series: mafia [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Giorno llevará unos meses en el poder, M/M, Omegaverse, ellos no estarán, es la mafia después de todo, es un todos viven y nadie muere de vento aureo, habrás confusiones por todos lados, menos Diavolo y Doppio, será omegaverse, tendrá 16 años, todo será una mierda, uso de drogas de todo tipo, y muchos mal entendidos, y varios temas duros
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkuru/pseuds/Minkuru
Summary: Todo parte en una de las misiones de uno de los subordinados del cuerpo de asesinato independiente Varia, cuando un par de sujetos llamativos acaba con un objetivo con el que tenía que acabar, desde ese punto el choque de ambas mafias mas grandes de Italia resulta ser inminente.
Series: mafia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804303
Kudos: 5





	1. prólogo

4:15 de la mañana - Sicilia, Italia

La misión era sencilla, solo tenía que encargarse de un sujeto que se había pasado de listo queriendo vender sustancias ilegales en el terreno de su cuidado sin pagar una cuota ni pedirlo formalmente a los jefes correspondientes.

Tenía a su objetivo en la mira, listo para acabar con él, pero algo que no esperaba en absoluto sucedió, la temperatura del ambiente que, a pesar de ser ya fría bajó aún más, notando como el suelo comenzaba a congelarse en todas direcciones sin un origen claro.

-no deberías comenzar antes de tener atrapado a nuestro objetivo, el trabajo es matarlo sin llamar la atención-una voz medio chillona llamó la atención de quien se encontraba ya previamente en el lugar provocando que se asomara para poder encontrar el origen exacto de todo lo raro que estaba viendo.

-ya lo sé maldita sea, deja de darme órdenes, solo debo congelarlo hasta matarlo, es lo de siempre-aquella voz gruñona hacía intento por susurrar, pero fallaba enormemente, ya que parecía igualmente que estuviera gritando.

-Melone dice que mantengas la calma, esto puede fallar-le reprendió con un tono de cinismo aquella voz chillona, y aquel sujeto finalmente había dado con ambos, uno era un sujeto con un raro traje de cuerpo completo de color blanco complementado con tonos verdes y violetas, por otro lado el otro sujeto ni siquiera podía ser tachado como humano, tenía una apariencia similar a una, pero su cuerpo era completamente violáceo con picos saliendo de la cabeza con ojos completamente amarillos luminosos.

\- ¡ya lo sé maldita sea, dile a ese idiota que si no está en primera fila luchando no tiene que opinar una mierda! -gritó explotando finalmente expandiendo aún más el hielo a su alrededor, congelando todas las farolas de la calle y algo de las paredes de los edificios, lo esperado sucedió, el tipo los descubrió desde donde estaba comenzando a huir de aquel par.

-Jah, en tu cara-se burló con ironía aquel humanoide morado subiéndose a la espalda del tipo de traje blanco el cual comenzó a patinar sin dificultad alguna sobre el suelo debido a que este a su voluntad comenzaba a generar hielo a su paso.

Por su parte el sujeto que tenía como encargo exterminar primero a aquel idiota traficante se había quedado completamente anonadado por todo lo que había pasado frente a él. Cuando salió de su estupefacción salió corriendo detrás de esos sujetos que igualmente iban tras su blanco, no iba a dejar que alguien más se llevara el dinero por el trabajo que se le había dado a él.

No había tardado mucho en entrar donde estos se habían metido, después de todo el callejón por el que el traficante se había metido era uno sin salida, cuando llegó al lugar no habían 3 seres vivos, solo encontró el callejón completamente vacío, lo único raro en el lugar era el charco de agua que había por medio camino y los cubos de basura comunes en aquel lugar, buscó por todos lados esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar en cualquier parte, pero no había nada, absolutamente todo estaba normal.

Todo rastro de vida había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, aquello no era posible para nada, pero tampoco había rastro de algún truco de camuflaje o algo, tampoco ningún aura hostil ni ningún aroma resaltante, maldijo un rato para él mismo aquel sujeto ya que habían acabado con su objetivo, frustrado simplemente tuvo que marcharse del lugar, tenía que reportar aquella extraña situación a su superior, aquello no se quedaría sin resolver, tenía que ocurrir algo detrás de todo esto.

5:00 de la mañana - Sicilia Italia

\- ¡felicidades por lograrlo Ghia! -gritaba con una amplia sonrisa un joven esbelto detrás de una laptop de extraña apariencia, dejando esta de lado para ir a abrazar a su compañero, recibiendo en respuesta solo un golpe en su rostro.

\- ¡deja de ser tan espeluznante maldita sea! -gruñó con molestia el de baja estatura sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda debido al raro saludo de su compañero de equipo haciendo que su traje blanco se volviera agua, dejando ver que llevaba un traje blanco encima con unos pantalones negros a rayas y unas zapatillas rojas llamativas, además de un par de lentes gruesos de marco rojo-, ya terminamos el trabajo, volvamos a Nápoles.

-awww vamos Ghia, podemos pasear un poco por la ciudad y divertirnos, puedo mandar a Junior a que del informe-se había levantado velozmente aquel joven de atuendo más llamativo que era disparejo de cuerpo completo de color negro con un patrón de círculos violáceos claro cubría la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, pero el lado derecho eran solamente trozos de tela que cubrían ciertas partes de su abdomen y pecho, llevaba guantes y un antifaz a juego.

\- ¡y una mierda maldito rarito, volvamos mejor a la base, me cansé de estar junto a ti! -gritó nuevamente, siendo visto tanto por aquel ser humanoide como por su compañero en silencio.

-bien, bien, volvamos a la base, pero no podrás liberarte de mí más tiempo querido Ghia-canturreó el de traje negro llamando a su laptop con un par de aplausos, al aparato le salieron patas y se acercó a este, dejándose tomar con libertad, guardándolo en el bolso que tenía-ya puedo desactivarlo libremente.

Apenas dijo aquello el de antifaz a quien había nombrado por junior simplemente se deshizo en el suelo convirtiéndose en restos de tierra y piedras, no llamaría la atención, esa era una de las fortunas de poder desactivar libremente su poder por contrario de su compañero, no quedaba tanto rastro que buscar más que el material genético que se mezclaba con la tierra deshecha. Ambos se largaron del lugar de vuelta a la ciudad de origen de ambos para poder dar libremente el reporte que debían, sin importarle de haberse metido en medio del trabajo de alguien más, eran pequeños gajes del oficio después de todo.


	2. 1

Guarida de la squadra di esecuzione

\- ¿estás seguro de que este plan va a funcionar? -cuestionó Prosciutto, un hombre rubio con un peinado formas, aunque excéntrico, de ojos azules, con una vestimenta elegante de color azul oscuro con un diseño de telaraña en blanco, con una camisa blanca por debajo, un collar oscuro grueso de tela junto a un collar colgante con una extravagante P hecha en oro.

-hay que tener confianza de nuestro nuevo jefe, solo hay que llamar la atención de ellos-razonó con seriedad Risotto, un hombre de contextura gigante con el cabello gris platinado, las escleras de sus ojos completamente negras y ojos de color rojo puro, con un sombrero llamativo de estilo bufón completamente negra con esferas doradas en cada punta de las terminaciones, un abrigo largo y negro sin solapas, con correas cruzando su pecho formando una X, pantalones en gruesas franjas horizontales de color blanco y negro, y unos mocasines de color negro.

\- ¿entonces iniciamos esta noche con el juego de niños? -cuestionó Melone con gracia apoyándose en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, recibiendo rápidamente un golpe en la nuca por parte de Ghiaccio.

\- ¡esto no es un juego, imbécil, es una misión para llamar la atención de la mafia más grande del norte! -reclamo el de rizos simplemente recibiendo la risa ligera del de cabellos lilas, haciendo un ademán para otro golpe, pero el contrario simplemente levantó las manos rindiéndose.

-cálmense en este instante ustedes dos, será mejor que aprendan su papel para esta noche, tienen que asegurarse de llamar bien la atención-reprendió con seriedad y molestia el rubio del equipo ante la clara discusión que iba a comenzar aquel par, recibiendo solo una risa por parte de Melone y un chasqueo de lengua en molestia por parte de Ghiaccio- ¿cuál es tu opinión de todo esto Ris? -

-...-el de cabello grisáceo se mantuvo en silencio contemplando todas las posibilidades que podían resultar de tan solo un espionaje y llamada de la atención, no habría torturas, así que de algún modo eso lo tiraba algo hacia atrás, pero una misión era una misión-hay que prepararnos a la perfección para hacer todos los movimientos, tan como dijo el niño-

-ya escucharon, tenemos que comenzar con la planificación-llamó la atención de completamente todos los que se encontraban en el salón, especialmente de los que habían dejado de prestar atención desde el comienzo.

Media hora antes.

Giorno Giovanna, nuevo líder de Passione luego de la caída de Diavolo se encontraba ahora en aquella casa perteneciente a la squadra en compañía de Mista, su guardaespaldas personal, para poder dar una misión directamente en persona.

\- ¿que trae al líder a este lugar? -cuestionó mordazmente Prosciutto con los brazos cruzados, no era que le cayera del todo mal aquel niño, pero el olor del contrario era lo que lo irritaba e instintivamente atacaba para proteger su hogar.

-no vengas a hablarle de esa forma tú...-Mista estaba dispuesto a contratacar las osadas palabras del mayor hacia el jefe actual, pero fue detenido con tan solo este levantar una mano.

-lamento si vengo a interrumpir la paz que están queriendo instaurar en su hogar, solo venía a darles un trabajo sencillo-la sutil sonrisa pacífica del más joven de los reunidos en la puerta tensó completamente al de traje, el cual soltó un pequeño gruñido dándoles el espacio para que ambos entraran al lugar- ¿se encuentra Risotto? No... Mejor dicho ¿se encuentra toda la squadra?

-por supuesto que estamos todos presentes, pero debemos reunirnos-la voz de Risotto era dominante en aquel momento, aunque se relajó inmediatamente al ver el gesto apacible del menor, cosa que claramente molestó a Prosciutto, el cual azotó la puerta una vez los invitados entraron-Prosciutto ¿puedes?

-claro, dame unos minutos si no se han matado entre ellos-gruñó por lo bajo el rubio mayor antes de marcharse del recibidor hacia el área de las habitaciones en el segundo piso, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres presentes.

-me disculpo por aquello, no está de humor en estas fechas por lo general-habló con clara experiencia de convivir con el de traje el de ojos escarlata, comenzando a guiar al par hasta la sala de estar de la guarida, ofreciéndole al menor el asiento principal como muestra de respeto a este- ¿qué es lo que los trae a nuestra guarida personalmente?

-es una misión algo interesante, será increíble ver la reacción de todos cuando lo cuente-sonreía con algo de ironía el de ojos azul verdoso acomodándose en el sillón ofrecido, viendo como el de cabello gris platinado se sentaba en el que estaba justo frente a este.

-debe ser algo grande para que digas que nos va a llamar la atención, sabes que tenemos más años que ustedes en esto-le razonó con calma Risotto tratando de encontrar algún indicio de aquella misión en el rostro del más joven, pero no podía distinguir en este más que interés camuflado en ironía.

\- ¿quién está aquí? Una de mis tres personas favoritas, di molto-la voz de evidente emoción y agrado proveniente de Melone llenó el lugar, burlando la guardia del moreno para poder abrazar al joven rubio por el cuello-dime que esta vez no me vas a dejar colgado con lo que tengas-

-quítale tus manos de encima-gruñó con desagrado Mista queriendo apartar a la fuerza al de antifaz, pero este solo le sacó la lengua en burla para terminar por mostrar una amplia sonrisa felina en desafío, cuando el moreno desenfundó su revolver y apuntó, al contrario

Todo aquel espectáculo se detuvo cuando Giorno miró fijamente con seriedad al de piel acanelada, el cual simplemente bajó su arma volviéndola a guardar junto a un quejido lastimero, como si fuera un cachorro al que acababan de castigar, acto seguido, aquel rubio simplemente apartó las manos del peli-lila de su cuello para ver como este simplemente entre risas de victoria se iba a sentar a uno de los sillones.

Mas pronto que tarde la sala comenzó a llenarse con los pocos, pero vistosos miembros de la squadra, los cuales se sentaron donde les antojaban o se acomodaban donde querían, prestándole un particular interés al menor de todos los presentes, el cual se notaba con gracia en su rostro.

-ahora que estamos todos es mejor que comiences Giorno Giovanna-la voz de Risotto volvió a ser claramente firme para que el resto de su escuadrón guardara calma y prestara total atención a lo que se tenía que decir, además para que dejaran de molestarse entre sí con balbuceos irritantes.

-bueno, la misión que les quiero encargar en esta ocasión es algo particularmente distinto a lo normal-comenzó con una voz clara y un tono alto para que llegara a todos los presentes, aunque la habitación no fuera tan grande como una sala de reuniones convencional-, a lo que me refiero, es que necesito que llamen la atención de una posible mafia aliada.

Aquello simplemente llevó a que todos se vieran sorprendidos y alterados por aquello, por lo general era el jefe el que organizaba las reuniones de alianza o en su defecto alguno de sus allegados más cercanos, el hecho de que se les pidiera específicamente a ellos debía significar que no sería claramente el método convencional de negociación.

-espero que no se te ocurra mandarnos al matadero para deshacerte de nosotros-advirtió con seriedad Prosciutto adelantándose unos pasos desde el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba, para encarar con seriedad al menor, el cual simplemente rió con ironía mientras negaba, dejando consternado al de traje.

-claro que ese no es mi plan, pero la mafia con la que me interesa poder unir lazos no es lo que se diga convencional, al igual que Passione-explicó de mejor manera el rubio más joven del lugar para hacerle una seña con su mano derecha a Mista, el cual sacó unos documentos de un bolso y los dejó sobre la mesa de centro para que los de la squadra pudieran verlo-me he encargado de mantenerles observados a algunos y de investigarlos, son muy descuidados cuando están confiados en su terreno, hasta ahora sé que su grupo de asesinato esta encargado de acabar con un sujeto que vende drogas sin permiso ni un arreglo con ellos, piensan acabarlo, así que decidí hacerles este favor para comenzar a llamar su atención.

-si los tienes tan vigilados tú mismo ¿por qué nos ofreces este trabajo a nosotros? -cuestionó con seriedad Risotto tomando uno de los documentos para comenzar a leerlo con claro interés, era muy detallado sobre el grupo de asesinato al que tenían que contactar y las páginas finales mantenían un control estricto de horarios de la última semana del sujeto que vendía las drogas en el área específica.

-ahí es donde los necesito a ustedes por obvias razones, no es que quiera un enfrentamiento directo con ellos, pero los de la squadra di esecuzione son los que tienen los poderes más llamativos en mi opinión para llamar la atención de cualquiera-sonrió con clara arrogancia el joven, recibiendo la mirada incrédula de algunos y el escepticismo de otros, mientras que por su parte el capo del grupo se encontraba en silencio-no hay mejor opción que ustedes en este momento.

El silencio se hizo de un momento a otro, había llamado la atención de la mayoría aquel trabajo, aunque sus gestos expresaran lo contrario, todos tomaron uno de los archivos para comenzar a leerlos en silencio hasta que las conversaciones inundaron el lugar para hacer notar sus disgustos sobre alguno de los sujetos ahí descritos o la curiosidad que generaban por otros.

-aceptamos el trabajo, ¿cuándo comenzamos con los movimientos? -aún a pesar de estar a la defensiva, Prosciutto alzó la voz por su líder, el cual aún estaba en completo silencio leyendo un par de veces aún el informe en sus manos, llamando la atención de todo el grupo y solo recibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Giorno.

-esta misma noche, averigüé que van a mandar a uno de sus hombres de bajo rango a acabar con el traficante, así que en ese momento será el mejor para que ustedes llamen la atención de ese sujeto y se aseguren de que vaya a informarle a sus superiores-la voz del más joven era clara y calmada, completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, y en efecto, en el archivo previamente entregado remarcaba más que otra cosa, la madrugada como hora de actuar del traficante.

\- ¿entonces el asesinato solo va a ser un farol, no va a ser el trabajo principal? -más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Pesci, el cual aún trataba de comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo era mucha información la que estaba redactada en el archivo.

-exactamente, y ustedes tienen las habilidades perfectas para todo esto por completo-halagó con gracia las habilidades del escuadrón frente a él, los cuales parecieron algo escépticos al comienzo, para luego la mayoría mostrar una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- ¿cómo piensas pagarnos este espectáculo? -volvió a hablar finalmente el de cabello grisáceo, recibiendo la mirada de todo el grupo, el cual comenzó a apoyar la solicitud del líder, exigiendo respuestas de aquello.

-por supuesto no pienso pagar lo de siempre, como es un trabajo más delicado y necesito el apoyo de todos ustedes, serán bien recompensados, no puedo hablar de una cifra concreta ahora, pero apenas esté todo acabado recibirán un buen monto-la mirada del joven era de seguridad y confianza, los de la squadra habían aprendido un poco a saber que gestos significaban algunas cosas del rubio, en aquel momento aquella expresión simplemente era una de la que no podían desconfiar, era una gran paga de seguro.

-está bien, cuenta con nuestros servicios niño-aceptó el trato el más alto del lugar volviendo a tirar el documento que él tenía a la mesa, recibiendo una sonrisa victoriosa por parte del actual jefe.

-perfecto, esperemos que todo resulte bien, utilicen los métodos que crean necesarios para lograr un contacto seguro con ellos-Giorno se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba, despidiéndose con respeto del grupo haciendo una leve reverencia, momentos antes de retirarse del lugar seguido muy de cerca de Guido.

Aquella noche. Exactamente después del asesinato del traficante.

-menos mal alcancé a sacarlos del lugar-reclamó Illuso a Ghiaccio y Junior mientras contemplaba a través de aquel ventanal reflectante como aquel sujeto revisaba el callejón en búsqueda de su compañero y el engendro producto de Baby Face-el plan ya dio inicio, puedes ir a dar tu reporte luego de ir a buscar a Melone, todas las entradas están abiertas para los dos, agradéceme después.

-cierra el puto hocico de una vez, lo que menos quiero es oírte ladrar-soltó con irritación el de cabello azulado antes de marcharse del lugar con una expresión de muerte seguido por Junior, mientras que Illuso lo observaba con una sonrisa cínica.

-es momento de que el maestro se ponga en marcha-se alabó el mismo viendo como aquel sujeto se retiraba del lugar claramente apurado, comenzando a seguirlo en su mundo del espejo con una calma única, su trabajo por el momento era el más fácil pero el más esencial, ya que tenía que seguir al subordinado de la mafia contraria y confirmar el paradero de la base contraria.

El camino que tuvo que recorrer fue de una hora de duración ya que aquel empleaducho de claramente bajo rango no dejaba de dar vueltas muchas veces en el mismo lugar balbuceando incoherencias sobre que lo matarían a él por incumplir o cosas por el estilo, afortunadamente cuando el de coletas estaba perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba ambos llegaron a la mansión que correspondía a los Varia, gruñendo con molestia y preguntándose quien necesitaba un lugar como ese para presumir, él después de todo prefería la comodidad simple de donde vivía o la soledad de su propio mundo. En aquel lugar tuvo que esperar un aproximado de media hora para que los superiores que había visto en el informe estuvieran reunidos en lo que se presumía era el salón principal de aquella mansión, comenzando a escuchar con total flojera la conversación que comenzaban a mantener.

\- ¡voooooiiiiiiii, como es eso que no cumpliste con la maldita orden! -gritó exasperado aquel sujeto que tenía el cabello del mismo color que su jefe, pero era en extremo largo y tenía una espada atada a una de sus manos.

-heh... El mocoso del jefe tenía razón-rió un poco al ver la discusión que se estaba formando entre toda esa banda de raros, hasta que escuchó como el simple empleado comenzó a describir a Junior y a su compañero, llamando nuevamente su atención.

-shishishi eso suena a excusa barata, espero que estés listo para las consecuencias por incumplir-aquel que se llamaba Belphegor sacó rápidamente unos cuchillos de aspecto llamativo para acabar con aquel subordinado incapaz, pero no logró hacer nada ya que todo el lugar fue inundado por una risa que venía de todos y a la vez de ningún lado.

-espero que nuestra muestra les haya parecido interesante, matar a un sujeto antes que su subordinado y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, en interesante, ¿no?-Illuso habló por lo alto dejando que solo su voz fuera escuchada fuera de aquel mundo de espejo, antes de colocar su mano por uno de los espejos que se hallaban instalados en el salón-fue solo un encargo que nos mandó un superior para llamar la atención de ustedes, tenía razón, parecen moscas en este momento.

-muéstrate escoria o te quemaré lentamente-amenazó el que se llamaba Xanxus levantando con flojera una de sus manos las cual fue envuelta en un destello, asegurando de que su amenaza fuera tomada en cuenta.

-no, no, no, en este momento es inútil completamente todo lo que intenten, se encuentran rodeados por todo un escuadrón y están en desventaja, así que tienen que seguir todas nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra-aquello era claramente solo un farol, pero los que se encontraban en el salón no tenían como saberlo, después de todo no podían ver tampoco al propio Illuso y la sonrisa felina que tenía este, dando a mostrar que no era más que una mentira.

\- ¿qué hacemos jefe? -cuestionó muy sumisamente el nombrado Levi viendo al que se encontraba casi acostado sobre el sillón principal de la sala, este por su lado solo gruñó dejando de lado su posible ataque antes de ver a su alrededor.

\- ¿qué quieres escoria? Habla rápido, no tengo paciencia-con mordacidad soltó aquello el de adornos tribales en el cabello, recibiendo nuevamente una risa general en el lugar, antes de que el de coletas asomara solo una parte de su cuerpo por el espejo que estaba a la vista de todos, apoyándose cómodamente en el mueble bajo a este.

-no están en posición de exigir nada en este momento, tampoco es nuestra intención atacarlos, por ahora, pero quien sabe, ninguno sabe que es lo que corre por la cabecita de nuestro jefe-aquella voz burlona cabreaba a todos los asesinos presentes, los cuales atacaron directamente al espejo, aunque cuando se dieron cuenta solo habían pedazos de cristales rotos tirados por todo el lugar, nada de sangre o evidencias del hombre que estaba ahí recién-, es una falta de respeto que no quieran oír las propuestas con las que vengo, pero cumplí con mi parte del trabajo, no es necesario que haga nada más en este lugar.

Aquellas palabras nuevamente se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero a la vez no provenían de ninguna parte en específico, en cambio, de uno de los espejos de pared salió un móvil portátil cayendo este en una de las sillas vacías más próximas a la pared, llamando la atención de todos.

-el hombre para el que trabajamos quiere contactarse con ustedes para llegar al hombre que está a cargo de su mafia, en la mañana contacten al único número que está gravado en el aparato, no intenten rastrear el origen del número o cualquier otra cosa, nos aseguramos de que todas nuestras líneas estén libres de cualquier fuga de información-aquellas palabras sonaron como ultimátum pero a la vez sonaban como una ironía completa, todos los presentes estaban cabreados a su manera y no estaban dispuestos a seguir con aquel juego sin sentido.

\- ¡vooooiiiiiiii ¿quién te crees que eres?! -estaba completamente fuera de si Squalo ante la treta que les acababan de jugar a todos, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta más en absoluto, al parecer aquel hombre con el que habían tratado se había marchado apenas había terminado de dar aquel último mensaje.

El silencio inundó al grupo reunido ahí hasta que Lussuria se acercó al móvil entregado y lo tomó para revisarlo con cuidado, examinándolo también en los contactos que tenía guardado, mostrando que solo había un numero con el nombre “Passione”.


	3. 2

Una semana después.

Reborn se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana sintiendo como el viento tranquilo del lugar acariciaba su rostro tenso mientras releía nuevamente aquella carta entre sus manos, el noveno estaba solicitándole que fuera a Italia junto con Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes, pero algo lo alertaba enormemente, aquella carta poseía un olor particular a vainilla y rosas, algo imposible de ser cuando Timoteo era un beta.

Dio un gruñido tendido, era una carta auténtica, pero nada encajaba en verdad, si aquel hombre quería ver personalmente a su heredero y sus guardianes simplemente avisaría de un viaje a Japón, no pediría una solicitud como aquello. Negó varias veces y volvió a olfatear la carta mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, quería ver si podía recordar algún olor como aquel de cualquier otro mafioso, pero fue totalmente inútil, nunca había olido aquello, además el olor destacaba sutilmente como omega.

Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo abruptamente cuando el olor de canela y chocolate dulce llegó a su nariz, provocando que su atención se desviara inmediato de la carta hacia la calle, el mocoso al que tutelaba estaba en la esquina de la calle, decidiendo guardar la carta en su saco para entrar de vuelta a la habitación para esperar a su pupilo, unos minutos después cuando este llegó fue recibido por un golpe inadvertido en la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo

-estas distraído Tsuna, no has aprendido absolutamente nada-lo molestó mientras mantenía una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro viendo como el menor se levantaba con dificultad, tratando de no caer por el mareo y el dolor.

\- ¿qué te pasa Reborn? ¡Creí que habías dejado de hacer estas cosas es molesto! -reclamó claramente dolido y molesto mientras chillaba por lo bajo sin notarlo, provocando que el de patillas apartara la mirada chistando y haciéndose el desentendido.

-estás distraído DameTsuna, no dejaré de hacer esto hasta que tus reflejos sean impecables-se excusó aquel hombre caminando hacia la cama de su pupilo para recostarse en esta con elegancia fingiendo ignorar al castaño para ver que hacía este.

-eso es solo una ex...-el joven de ojos miel se quedó quieto luego de dar un par de pasos dentro de su habitación hasta lograr percibir un sutil aroma dulce en el lugar, pero este era diferente al suyo y el del azabache era mucho más amargo- ¿qué es este olor? Es un perfume raro...

Tsunayoshi se había alterado de cierta manera al no poder reconocer aquel aroma, provocando una sonrisa sombría en el mayor mientras se sentaba de vuelta en la cama sacando aquella carta y entregándosela al menor, el cual la recibió esta para intentar leerla, pero frunce el ceño en confusión al no poder lograrlo, debido a que esta estaba en italiano.

\- ¿algún problema DameTsuna? -cuestionó con gracia el hitman recibiendo una queja del más bajo, empujándole con torpeza el costado provocando una risa de gracia de este mientras estiraba una mano-pásamelo, yo te explico que dice.

El de patillas rizadas tomó de regreso la carta cuando le fue devuelta explicándole lo que decía aquella carta notando como el castaño a cada segundo iba cambiando su gesto a uno de sorpresa y exaltación, causando al final una gran risa de diversión por parte de este.

\- ¿cómo vamos a irnos a Italia? -cuestionó exagerando los nervios que sentía, provocando que el aroma que tenía se volviera espeso y desagradable, provocando que el más alto hiciera una mueca de asco terminando por empujarlo contra la cama mientras él se levantaba.

-te he dicho varias veces que controles tus emociones, estás apestando todo el lugar-se quejó el hitman acercándose de regreso a la ventana para salir por ella al tejado del primer piso-tienes hasta esta noche Tsuna, avísale sin excepción a todos tus guardianes que mañana a primera hora partimos a Italia.

\- ¿que? Espe... ¡REBORN! -llamó entre molesto y desesperado al mayor, pero este lo había ignorado completamente y se había marchado del lugar, seguramente para preparar todo para el vuelo, suspiró frustrado por aquello y prefirió ir a cambiarse para comenzar con aquella búsqueda de todos sus guardianes.

El castaño ahora se encontraba de camino a la tienda de sushi donde vivía su amigo Takeshi, prefería partir por el moreno conversando aquello ya que sería el más dispuesto a ayudarle de vuelta para avisarle a los demás y no morir él en el intento, en el momento en que llegó al Takesushi, en la barra se encontraba Hayato comiendo unas cuantas piezas de sushi mientras que el más alto hacía de chef por el momento.

-oh Tsuna ¿qué tal? -cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa el moreno al parecer deteniendo en lo que estaba concentrado antes, levantando su mano derecha animado para recibirlo, captando solo segundos después la atención del de cabellos plateados.

\- ¡Décimo! Es bueno verlo por este lugar -exclamó con una sonrisa infantil el guardián de la tormenta, levantándose enseguida de donde se encontraba para apartarse con claro desagrado del más alto el cual hizo una sutil mueca de decepción ante ello.

-no creí encontrarte aquí Gokudera -confesó con total honestidad el de cabello rebelde, recibiendo una muy animada risa del dueño momentáneo del lugar.

-es algo que ocu...-

\- ¡tenía mucha hambre Décimo y aproveche que estaba por el lugar para venir! -interrumpió inmediatamente el de ojos verdes estando ya parado frente al castaño, bloqueando por completo la vista de este con el más alto - ¿viene para algo décimo?

-he a-ah... Si, quería pedir algo de ayuda-respondió algo nervioso el más bajo, yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas situadas a lo largo de la barra para comenzar a hablar con ambos sobre el viaje a Italia y que necesitaba reunir a todos para partir al día siguiente a primera hora, para después de aquello coordinarse los tres para ir a hablar con el resto por caminos separados luego de cerrar el local por el día.

Tsuna se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo, tenía un par de rasguños por todo su rostro, había logrado convencer a los guardianes con los que había ido a hablar él, pero nada de ello le ayudó igualmente a recibir algo de daño por parte de estos por diversión o simple fastidio, su rostro se dirigió hacia Reborn el cual dormía plácidamente en la hamaca al otro lado de la habitación, no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente prefiriendo darse vuelta para mirar hacia la pared para intentar quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente

Tsuna junto a sus guardianes y amigos se encontraban en el aeropuerto listos para el vuelo que tendrían a Italia, todos tenían distintas expectativas de aquel viaje ya que solo se les había dicho que irían de visita a dicho país, que, no era del todo mentira, después de todo solo aquello decía la carta y se le había explicado al castaño.

Cuando todo estaba listo para que partieran llegan Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi y los dos pequeños que tenían a su cuidado junto a Nana, siendo que todos ellos a excepción de Bianchi se encontraba emocionada por dicho viaje que realizarían.

\- ¿mamá? ¿Por qué están aquí? -cuestionó nervioso el joven acercándose al otro grupo, siendo recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Reborn, el cual había aparecido desde algún lugar - ¿por qué?

-mamá y las chicas van a ir igualmente, no puedes dejarlas solas -habló con severidad el hitman aun dudando de aquella reunión en su país natal, por aquella razón había decidido llevarlas a todas y al molesto de Lambo a aquel lugar, lo mejor era tenerlas cerca para protegerles.

-no puedo creer Tsuna que vayamos a unas vacaciones pagadas a Italia ¿no es un sueño hecho realidad? -comentaba con entusiasmo la castaña mayor recibiendo el apoyo de varias de las jóvenes, recibiendo tan solo una mirada de preocupación de Tsuna y Chrome, la cual estaba algo apartada y nerviosa por todo aquello.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El viaje fue casi un caos total, los niños no paraban de hacer desorden dentro del avión privado hasta que terminaron por quedarse dormidos junto a las chicas del grupo, Mukuro y Hibari varias veces intentaron comenzar una batalla campal en el lugar hasta que solo por aburrimiento lo dejaron y cada uno se fue a un extremo del avión a dormir en paz el resto del camino, Gokudera no paraba de quejarse de haberle tocado estar sentado junto a Yamamoto hasta que terminó por colapsar por el cansancio y dormir el resto del viaje apoyado en el hombro de este, por último, Tsuna había está nervioso y ansioso durante la mitad del camino, terminando por quedarse dormido igualmente debido a no poder haber dormido bien la noche anterior, el único que permaneció despierto fue Reborn, el cual aprovechó en todo momento su posición junto al menor para relajarse y quitarse los pensamientos de mal augurio que invadían su mente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En el aeropuerto Capodichino de Nápoles, cuando bajaron del avión notaron que no había nadie en el lugar a excepción de los trabajadores, aquello alertó a la mitad del grupo los cuales avanzaban con clara cautela llamando la atención de la otra mitad del grupo, aunque todos se detuvieron en seco de igual manera cuando un hombre de más de dos metros estaba de pie a mitad del pasillo vestido de una forma llamativa, siendo acompañado por un joven rubio. Ambos estaban hablando algo que el grupo no alcanzaba a escuchar debido a la distancia a pesar de tener un oído agudo, en definitiva, aquello había sido planeado meticulosamente, cuando ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de la presencia del grupo se acercaron a estos con total calma.

-un gusto en conocerlos, somos los encargados de venir a recibirlos el día de hoy, también estaremos a cargo de su seguridad hasta la llegada a la finca principal -el joven rubio había tomado la palabra con una amabilidad absoluta y en un perfecto japonés, el cual, a pesar de ser hablado por un italiano joven no poseía acento extranjero alguno.

-es adorable como un niño sabe perfectamente japonés -elogió Nana adelantándose al grupo de jóvenes mafiosos para abrazar inadvertidamente al joven de ojos verdes el cual se tensó rápidamente ante el tacto.

El hombre de dos metros al ver aquella confianza de cercanía de un extraño no evitó sacar en acto reflejo una navaja de caza dispuesto a matar, siendo inmediatamente apuntado por una pistola a la cabeza, todo aquello pasó cuando aquel mastodonte se relajó ante una seña con la mano izquierda de parte del rubio, el cual se deshizo del abrazo con una elegancia única.

-no es necesario que me halague de esa forma y que me abrace tan efusivamente por favor, es solo nuestro trabajo -se excusó aquel joven de ojos verdes dirigiendo una mirada primero al grupo, especialmente a Reborn, mostrando una muy sutil sonrisa de orgullo antes de voltear a ver al más alto, el cual guardaba la navaja -la mitad son civiles, mantén la calma Risotto.

Aquel comentario en italiano fue recibido por un gruñido que mezclaba molestia y arrepentimiento, confiaba en el más joven, pero actuaría a su manera en cualquier momento que considerara importante, aunque se relajaría por el momento, después de todo tenía ventaja en el terreno, por algo había sido encargado por el mismo rubio a ser su guardaespaldas momentáneo, aunque aún dudaba del juego que estaba realizando, al igual que todos los que esperaban en la finca.

-los momentos de presentaciones serán cuando lleguemos a la finca, pero para ahorrar tiempo nos presentaré de ante mano, su nombre es Risotto Nero y el mío es Giorno Giovanna, espero que tengan una estadía cómoda en el lugar, nuestro vehículo ya nos está esperando -el rubio no le daba tiempo absolutamente a nadie para hablar u opinar fuera del atrevimiento de tuvo la castaña mayor de hace nada, ambos se pusieron en marcha en dirección de una de las salidas del aeropuerto, siendo seguidos por el grupo claramente dividido entre dudas y encanto.

-Giorno ¿estás seguro de todo este teatro? -cuestionó con seriedad el mayor, retomando la conversación que tenía hace un rato con el menor, el cual simplemente sonrió con cinismo -y tampoco sabía que podías hablar otro idioma además del italiano.

-claro que estoy seguro, ya sabes, todo es para confirmar algo pequeño -su sonrisa se ensanchó sutilmente volteando su vista disimuladamente al castaño el cual iba conversando con sus compañeros, cuando regresó su vista al más alto simplemente se encogió con elegancia de hombros -hay muchas cosas que muchos no saben de mí.  
  


Por su parte el castaño hablaba sobre lo que podría ser aquel raro encuentro con aquel más raro dúo, hasta que una corriente leve recorrió su cuerpo, dirigiendo inconscientemente su mirada hacia los dos guías que tenían, notando como el rubio volvía a cambiar su rostro de dirección, estaba de algún modo convencido en su interior que había estado siendo observado por este, aunque no sabía el porqué.

Por su parte, Reborn se mantenía algo atrás en la caminata del grupo a la salida mantenía su mirada fija en el par y no se perdió en ningún momento cuando Giorno había volteado a ver a todos, siguió con su mirada hacia donde veía específicamente encontrándose con la mata de cabello de su pupilo, gruñó por lo bajo en consecuencia y frunció el ceño con algo más de odio aun en él ante aquello, no olía a nada en el aire además de los aromas naturales del grupo con el que venía, no sabía de qué clase eran aquellos, pero lo que si no le quedaba duda era que el alto de cabello blanco era un alfa y claramente peligroso, pero, quien más desconfianza le causaba era el más joven de ellos dos, había algo para él que no cuadraba en absoluto.


	4. Chapter 4

El recorrido hacia las parcela de destino se realizó en dos limosinas, las personas ajenas completamente a la mafia iban en uno de los vehículos junto a Bianchi, I-Pin, Fuuta y Lambo, mientras que en el otro iban Tsunayoshi, sus guardianes y Reborn, además de Risotto y Giorno, siendo este último un juez silencioso y discreto de sus invitados.

-no es por inmiscuirme en todo tú plan, pero... ¿No crees que será demasiado obvio dejando a ese par supuestamente a cargo? Bruno tiene más esa madera de líder en tu grupo que... Guido -juzgó con completa curiosidad el hombre de más de dos metros de alto al quinceañero, el cual cubrió su boca con elegancia y cuidado tratando de no reír a carcajadas por aquello, después de todo el capo de La Squadra tenía toda la razón.

-esa es precisamente la idea de todo esto, sé que va a ser un caos total, pero quiero probar como irá todo, después de todo es más normal que un alfa este a cargo del asunto en lugar de un beta o un omega -explicó aquella parte de su plan, aprovechando que la distancia que habían elegido en el vehículo era la propicia para al menos hablar entre susurros-, además Bucciarati en este momento está en una ronda con Abbacchio por su zona, parece que solo ausentándose una semana del lugar había comenzado gente a comportarse de manera desagradable.

-no lo acepto, no los permito -un eco resonó en el lugar, siendo tan solo escuchado por Risotto y Giorno, los cuales fijaron su vista hacia donde se encontraban aquellos jóvenes y el asesino azabache, en el lugar, por voluntad propia se había manifestado el stand del rubio, el cual se encontraba semi translúcido frente a todos, manteniendo sus manos muy cerca de la cabeza del castaño más bajo.

-regresa Réquiem, no tienes ningún trabajo aquí -murmuró con seriedad Giorno manteniéndose fijo y serio hacia la materialización de su alma, sin entender para nada lo que este quería decir, nuevamente estaba actuando con autonomía como en su celo.

-no lo permito, no tienes por qué hacer nada de esto -la voz de GER era autoritaria por sobre aquel tono monótono que siempre mantenía. Se alejó de aquel grupo para ir a donde se encontraban el dúo de usuarios stands para quedar a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de su maestro- tampoco es necesario que hagas nada, será mejor que duermas.

La mente del rubio se estaba nublando con rapidez luego de las palabras de su propio stand, odiaba en verdad cuando actuaba libremente y no seguía las ordenes que daba. Su mente estaba al borde del colapso cuando sutilmente sintió el peso de la mano del más alto en su espalda, recobrando la consciencia con ayuda de este al sentir como si agujas se formaban y se deshacían velozmente para no causarle daño real en el cuerpo.

\- ¿ocurre algo? -la voz preocupada de Tsuna terminó por darle aquel empujón para despertarlo por completo, causando el enojo momentáneo del stand dorado, desapareciendo en el acto, dejando algo consternado al usuario de Metallica, algo pasaba con su jefe y su stand, realmente no lo comprendía, pero lo ayudaría y aceptaría ayudas para ayudarlo, después de todo solo era un niño todavía- parecía que de un momento a otro colapsarías ¿necesitas descansar?

-sí, por supuesto, estos últimos días nuestro jefe no ha parado de preparar las cosas y he tenido mucho trabajo organizando los vehículos y las habitaciones donde se quedarían -Giorno agradecía ser ágil de mente, pensar en cualquier mentira en tan solo un parpadeo era tan fácil para él como el respirar o caminar, la expresión de preocupación pero cierto alivio se dibujó velozmente en el rostro del castaño, no sabía cómo responder a nada de eso, pero suponía que era parte normal de esa vida que tanto evitaba y se alegraba de aquello-, por cierto, escuché de la reunión de nuestro jefe con el actual jefe de Vongola que usted ha rechazado varias veces el puesto de sucesor, pero aun así ya está listo para subir al mando.

-sabes mucho como solo para ser un trabajador común y corriente -intervino en aquella conversación Reborn con el ceño fruncido en seriedad, era analítico aquel hombre y no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente las expresiones que su pupilo no tomó en cuentas- debe ser pobre la seguridad de información si alguien que solo prepara los transportes y guía a las visitas hacia el jefe.

-si el capo di capo está dispuesto a compartir información es porque confía en las personas a las que se lo revela -prefirió intervenir el de ojos rojos y escleras negras, cubriendo rápidamente la mitad del rostro del menor con una de sus manos, estaba entrando en terreno peligroso si tocaba al omega sin su consentimiento, pero era necesario ya que este llegaba a ser impulsivo si se dudaba de su eficiencia como jefe, con ello revelaría todo el plan que había formulado.

-... Interesante -soltó un susurro con una sonrisa algo irónica Mukuro mientras se acomodaba con flojera en su asiento, el de alguna forma había logrado ver todo gracias a sus capacidades, pero no había podido oír nada más allá de lo que había dicho aquella cosa flotante debido al extremo cuidado que tenían el par frente a ellos.

\- ¿Mukuro-sama? -llamó su atención Chrome que se encontraba a su lado, la curiosidad en la mirada de este simplemente no pudo hacer más que enternecer al mayor, el cual simplemente soltó un "nada" mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado.

Aquel de ojos bicolor simplemente volvió su vista hacia el frente, sonriendo con cinismo, pensando lo interesante que sería estar en aquel lugar el tiempo que fuera.

Una media hora más pasó antes de que llegaran a la finca principal de Passione, donde se asentaban el rubio y sus más cercanos, habían tardado más de lo esperado ya que se les había comunicado a los choferes de ambas limusinas que los encontraban siguiendo, tuvieron que desviarse un poco de su ruta original. Nada como para despejar la ruta principal, sino que era para no poner en peligro a la segunda limusina que iba con gente que nada tenía que ver directamente con la mafia. Aquel periodo solo lo usaron para localizar específicamente el vehículo que los seguía y que otros se encargaran de acabar con esas personas.

-espero que el viaje no los haya cansado más de la cuenta -se disculpó Giorno una vez todos los pasajeros de ambas limusinas estaban frente a él, el joven rubio se volteó a ver al capo de la Squadra con una falsa sonrisa de cortesía, sabiendo el más alto que este se estaba estresando de todos aquellos imprevistos y no necesitaba más por el día- ¿podrías por favor guiar a los jóvenes a la oficina principal? Yo llevaré a las damas y a los pequeños a las habitaciones para que se acomoden primero.

El de ojos rojos asintió en silencio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que estos lo siguieran, mientras el rubio y la mitad de los invitados esperaban pacientemente a que estos se marcharan. Una vez que solo quedó este con el grupo hizo una leve reverencia hacia las mayores, pidiéndoles gentilmente que lo siguieran.

Risotto se encargó de llevar en silencio al grupo de mafiosos hasta la oficina principal, que en este momento se encontraban Mista y Fugo coordinando las últimas cosas que faltaban para aquel show semi improvisado, si Abbacchio se hubiera encontrado en el lugar se burlaría de aquel par por hacer cosas para lo que no estaban hechos, cuando los invitados y el líder de los asesinos llegó a la puerta, este último golpeó un par de veces la puerta antes de abrir, dándole el paso a todos para que pudieran entrar al lugar.

-bienvenidos, es bueno tenerlos finalmente aquí -Mista se estaba esforzando en recordar el guion que se le había entregado, no era de etiquetas ni nada por el estilo, pero se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo por lograrlo, al menos para no cagarla pronto.

El aroma en aquella habitación era pesado a stress, el aroma de aquellos dos alfas se mezclaba de manera tal que cualquiera que no tuviera el suficiente valor para estar en aquel momento ahí saldría corriendo o quien no tuviera suficiente control en sí mismo atacaría sin dudarlo, afortunadamente en el grupo se habían encargado de convencer a Hibari de no buscar pelea tan pronto como llegaran al lugar.

Aunque para las narices más experimentadas, las cuales eran las de Mukuro y Reborn había un aroma mucho más sutil en el ambiente, la cual se perdía entre aromas tan espesos, pero aun así buscaba destacar, el de fedora reconoció rápidamente el aroma, aunque era vago, olía exactamente igual al aroma de la carta que leyeron en Japón Tsuna y él.

-nos alegra saber que aceptaron la invitación para pasar una temporada con nosotros -con clara formalidad Fugo tomó en esta ocasión la palabra, él era experto en ello al criarse un tiempo entre gente de alto estándar social- el jefe espera que pasen una buena instancia en nuestra finca

-tengo una pregunta que hacer ¿dónde está el verdadero líder? -Reborn había llamado la atención de aquel par que claramente se esforzaba por hablar un japones que estaba ensayado a la rápida y él había hablado en chino, claramente ninguno de los dos grupos iba a entender nada, pero quería saber si sus sospechas eran las correctas con lo que pensaba desde Namimori.

\- ¿a-ah? -Mista fue el primero en reaccionar al salir de su expresión de duda, era el pistolero de su grupo, tendía a actuar rápido y sin pensar- Fu-Fugo ¿qué dijo?

\- ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Con suerte me aprendí lo que tenía que decir? -fue brutalmente honesto el alfa rubio comenzando a desesperarse.

\- ¿qué mierda es esa? Se supone que tú eras el niño rico y superdotado -reclamó Mista comenzando a elevar la voz, levantándose de donde se encontraba para hacerle frente a su amigo.

\- ¿¡otra vez con esa mierda de prejuicio!? ¡Soy un genio matemático no un lingüista! -ambos habían comenzado una discusión ya a gritos, Mista rápidamente agarró al contrario de uno de los agujeros en su ropa y lo acercó a su rostro, teniendo el rubio que empujar la cara del moreno como podía- ¡aléjate de mi rostro!

¡Y una mierda, Gio te dejó a cargo si salía cualquier duda! -reclamó el alfa moreno ignorando a todos los que se encontraban viendo aquel espectáculo, los cuales ya no sabían que sucedía, mientras que el castaño más bajo del grupo solo mirada al de fedora, sabiendo que todo aquello se había causado por su culpa.

-le dije que nada de esto iba a durar -la Voz de Risotto resonó algo en el lugar a pesar del griterío que tenía el par al otro lado de la oficina, llamando la atención de los que hablaban italiano en el grupo, viendo de reojo como este se hacía un par de pasos hacia atrás en la entrada para mirar hacia uno de los lados del pasillo, suspirando poco después mientras negaba rendido.

Todo el teatro mínima y precariamente arreglado se había caído tan rápido como una torre de naipes golpeadas con la más mínima brisa. Para agregar más descontrol al asunto Narancia entró corriendo a la oficina en busca de algo o más bien de alguien, apenas vio al rubio no le interesó en lo más mínimo que este estuviera en una riña con Mista, simplemente se lanzó contra este, logrando tirarlo al suelo debido a la poca coordinación que tenía en aquel momento.

\- ¡Panni, Panni, no lo vas a creer! -la emoción en el azabache que recién llegó a interrumpir todo el conflicto que se estaba formando, Mista solo ignoró todo aquello recostándose sobre el escritorio del lugar, mientras que Fugo intentaba quitarse a un excitable Narancia de encima.

-¡cierra el puto hocico de una maldita vez y aléjate al menos un metro de mi si no quieres que te entierre en esa cabezota tuya lo primero que encuentre! -amenazó muy claramente Pannacotta, a lo que Ghirga en menos de tres segundos estaba sentado estilo indio sin dejar de mover la pierna derecha en señal de inquietud y emoción mientras el de ojos violáceos-rojizos podía finalmente enderezarse como correspondía- ahora ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan emocionado?

Para aquellos tres miembros de Passione simplemente los demás habían dejado de existir, el moreno en el escritorio se estaba quedando dormido, mientras que por otra parte el otro azabache y el rubio estaban ya en su propio mundo, mientras hablaban del día escolar del primero. Finalmente el capo del grupo de asesinos no sabía que hacer más que esperar que Giorno volviera de donde estuviera metido en la parcela.

\- ¡además saqué perfecto en la prueba del otro día! Tienes que cumplir cualquier cosa que quiera -aquella última noticia llena de emoción por parte del más bajo de los tres, heló la sangre del alfa frente a él y causó la risa de diversión del alfa medio dormido, el cual se burlaba de su compañero rubio al saber lo que eso significaba.

-felicidades Narancia, ojalá Bucciarati y Abbacchio lleguen pronto para que les des la noticia -aquella voz llegó desde la espalda de Risotto, el cual se apartó inmediatamente al no notar la presencia del menor, sin saber tampoco el momento en que este había caminado hasta el lugar, ya que no había hecho ruido alguno o muy posiblemente el bullicio que tenía el trío lo había distraído.

Cuando los dos alfas escucharon la voz del rubio omega, se levantaron enseguida y parecía que todo el sueño que le había entrado a Mista había desaparecido por arte de magia, estos no tardaron en disculparse por no haber podido mantener aquel espectáculo por nada de tiempo, para el más alto de los dos susurrarle al oído a Giorno que tuviera cuidado con el de sombrero.

-no se preocupen, en verdad sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo todo esto, solo quería saber quién de todos ellos lo descubría, por lo que me contó el señor Timoteo, esperaba que fuera Sawada -confesó con total calma y una sonrisa relajada el rubio más joven, el cual rodeó el escritorio para sentarse con calma en la silla.

La mitad del grupo de mafiosos contrario se sorprendió por aquello, ya que el rubio no olía a nada, pareciendo un beta común, pero en aquel momento parecía que había finalmente hecho clic en sus cabezas el uso de supresores de aroma para no levantar sospechas en absoluto, además que el peinado que llevaba ahora era completamente distinto del que vieron durante el trayecto, el cabello que caía como largo flecos hacia los costados ahora estaba en tres espirales sobre su frente que recordaban las donas y su cabello ya no estaba en una cola suelta, ahora era una trenza estilizada y finalizada en un candado.

-kufufu, sabía que no había algo normal en tu "porte" -señaló Mukuro, siendo el primero en sentirse en confianza frente al líder de Passione y un posible enemigo, sentándose con completa confianza en uno de los varios sillones dispuestos en el lugar.

\- ¡oye cabeza de piña, no humilles al décimo tomando tanta confianza con una mafia rival! -reclamó Gokudera al de ojos bicolor, el cual simplemente volvió a reírse llamándolo inmediatamente "cachorrito" causando más la molestia del de cabellos plateados.

-Fugo, tú tienes cosas de que hablar con Narancia ¿no? Será mejor que se retiren -sonrió cálidamente el joven rubio señalando con cortesía la entrada de la oficina, mientras el par se iba del lugar, prácticamente siendo el rubio arrastrado por el de ojos violeta, pidiendo una silenciosa ayuda vio con calma a Risotto, el cual esperaba alguna orden más con una expresión de derrota- puedes irte igualmente, no creo que a Prosciutto le agrade que te retenga más tiempo y gracias por tus servicios de escolta.

-lo que sea jefe, al menos el sin sentido terminó -negó un par de veces el de escleras negras, recibiendo una cínica pero divertida risa de parte del joven rubio, marchándose del lugar luego de un suspiro y un gesto con su mano derecha.

-pueden tomar asiento todos, no los tengo de invitados para mantenerlos de pie todo el rato -soltó en un fluido japonés a la vez que sonrió con completa amabilidad Giorno, manteniendo su brazo derecho apoyado por completo en el escritorio y su izquierda solamente apoyada en el codo mientras su mano era levemente empuñada para apoyar su mejilla correspondiente, parecía incluso que este mismo brillaba a pesar de que el asiento estaba más alto de lo que permitía filtrar la luz natural del ventanal detrás de él.

-Gio... Di-digo jefe, ¿puedo retirarme o debo mantenerme alerta? -cuestionó Mista tratando de mantener el creciente sonrojo a raya, mientras se inclinaba para ver al omega, el cual hizo una mueca pensativa antes de negar con calma.

-sería un desperdicio que te quedaras, de por si mi japonés esta algo oxidado y tu no entenderías nada -suspiró levemente indicándole la puerta al mayor, viendo sutilmente como los Pistols salían a agradecerle el rato libre, al igual que reclamaban que tenían hambre y si el moreno no hacía nada iban a comerse la cocina entera.

-lo entiendo, lo entiendo, dejen de joder hasta que lleguemos a la cocina -comenzó a retirarse del lugar hasta que llegó a la puerta de la oficina y se dio media vuelta antes de sonreír con picardía- nos vemos al rato Gio.

-un día de estos lo voy a amenazar con la castración -el rostro del rubio se enrojeció gradualmente, girando su cabeza mientras cubría su boca para evitar que el resto viera su sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

-en-entonces... -soltó casi en un murmullo Tsuna, llamando la atención del omega rubio, el cual volteó a verlo con claro interés analítico, el castaño por su parte aún no se recuperaba de la exagerada situación de hace un rato, era más de lo que normalmente tenía en un día-usted hace un rato nombró al abueli... Di-digo a Timoteo-san.

-no son necesarias las formalidades entre nosotros Sawada ¿o es mejor Tsuna? Conozco la mayoría de las cosas de ustedes, en esta semana los he estado estudiando personalmente a todos ustedes -declaró con total calma el rubio mientras se relajaba en la silla principal, cambiando su expresión de calma y control a una que expresaba gracia- estoy completamente al tanto que ambos compartimos la misma edad y que los dos somos omegas.

Aquello sorprendió por partes iguales a todos los presentes, el que sean estudiados era común entre mafias para tener un conocimiento mejor de las demás familias, pero el que el propio líder revelara ser tan joven y revelar su condición como omega significaba tan solo una cosa, aquel rubio tenía la confianza total de que no podrían hacerle nada malo en ninguna circunstancia.

-voy a confirmar un par de cosas inmediatamente para que vean mi total confianza en este encuentro -Giorno se levantó con total elegancia del asiento en el que hace poco se había sentado, rodeó el escritorio para preferir apoyarse en este- uno, a pesar de ser omega no he formado ningún lazo, ningún alfa ha sido capaz de reclamarme a pesar de tener varios pretendientes, entre ellos a mi guardaespaldas, dos, los diez y seis los cumplí hace tan solo unos meses en Abril, así que soy un poco más joven que Tsuna y tres me encargaron que los alojara aquí un tiempo porque el señor Timoteo me lo pidió para concretar del todo nuestra alianza, así que no tienen que temer, están a salvo en nuestro territorio.

Las dos primeras confesiones habían dejado a todos más sorprendidos que antes, pudieron perfectamente haber pasado aquellos puntos por alto y la mitad al menos no lo tendría en cuenta ya que no tenían mucho interés en ello, pero principalmente a dos alfas llamó completamente la atención por situaciones opuestas.

A Hibari le interesó que alguien tan joven y siendo un omega fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar aquello completamente como él controlaba la escuela, no es que el omnívoro de Tsuna fuera distinto, pero este no quería asumir todas las responsabilidades que tenía a cargo y eso ya le estaba resultando aburrido de cierta forma.

Por otro lado, a Mukuro le surgió la idea de poder aprovecharse de aquello, teniendo el plan de encontrar a aquel rubio en algún momento de vulnerabilidad y poder poseerlo. Si no podía con el castaño que lo consideraba hasta su amigo, podría hacerlo con aquel objetivo, a final de cuentas su meta para dominar aquel mundo aún estaba rondando por su mente, y un omega sin marcar que ya era jefe podría facilitarle mucho el camino.

-de todas formas, me gustaría conocer más de todos ustedes, es muy diferente saber de alguien por un pedazo de papel que en persona -sugirió Giorno dejando aquella expresión de superioridad de lado, mostrando un rostro más apacible y amistoso, lo cual causó enormemente que Tsuna se relajara-. Me gustaría primero saber más de Tsuna, el señor Timoteo me habló algo más de ti ¿por qué no quieres asumir el cargo de sucesión?


	5. Chapter 5

—es interesante en verdad, no fue mucho pero fue sustancial lo encontrado gracias a los papeles que me confirió el señor Timoteo, junto a las historias de las hazañas que han hecho —soltó con total calma Giorno, su expresión reflejaba total interés sobre todo lo que había escuchado de aquellos frente a él, se acomodó con calma un mechón de su cabello corto— realmente debió ser un viaje largo, ahora que se un poco más de ustedes pueden retirarse a descansar el resto de la tarde.

—¡Espera! Si nosotros contamos lo que hemos hecho deberías hacer lo mismo, es injus-...

—ustedes aún no pertenecen legalmente a la mafia, mi trato con el señor Timoteo es darles asilo aquí un periodo de tiempo para que vean, mi trato es con él y sus "guardianes" no con ustedes —la sonrisa que mantenía el rubio junto a sus venenosas palabras hicieron estremecer a la mitad de los que ahí estaban, era verdad, mientras Tsunayoshi no subiera al mando ellos no eran más que candidatos a sucesores aún, los líderes de las otras mafias no tenían las obligaciones de decirles ni deberles nada— aunque, eso cambiaría si Tsuna accede a tomar el puesto de líder, hasta ese entonces nos vamos a reservar toda la información crucial con respecto a nosotros y su estadía aquí, pero siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran.

El silencio se expandió en el lugar, el aire se encontraba tenso y asfixiante, pero todo eso desapareció cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, volteándose varios a ver, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello largo de color blanco vestido de forma más extravagante aún que el rubio, seguido de otro hombre de corte bob y un traje moteado.

—¿Que mierda es esto Giovanna? Creí que tu jueguito no iría tan lejos y ahora confirmo esta mierda, trajiste gente ajena a Passione aquí —un aroma intenso de uva y tabaco comenzó a llenar la habitación, era más acido de lo usual que era, alertando a varios de los que ahí se encontraban, poniéndolos enseguida a la defensiva.

—es parte de mi trato con el don de Vongola para aprobar nuestra alianza —las palabras calmadas del menor contrastaban enormemente con la agresividad que estaba tomando igualmente su olor, ambos chocando en una lucha que al parecer no era nueva para nadie, aquello se vio reflejado en la expresión exhausta que tenía el tercero en la discusión junto al suspiro que dio.

—no es necesario que estén en este lugar jóvenes, si es que Giorno ya lo dijo, pueden retirarse —las palabras dichas por el de cabello negro solo dejó una expresión de confusión en la mitad de los que estaban ahí, lo que dejó aún más extrañado al hombre.

El de sombrero golpeó la cabeza del chico castaño, lo que ganó una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Bucciarati, el mayor del otro grupo dijo algo en un idioma que lo confundió aún más de lo que estaba, todos parecieron hablar en ese idioma un rato antes de retirarse.

—¿ese no es el asesino Reborn? ¿En qué te metiste Giorno? —cuestionó Bucciarati una vez los tres quedaron solos, alcanzando a detener con sus preguntas cualquier acción que intentaran los dos, ya que el de cabellos largos lo estaba agarrando ya por el cuello de su chaqueta, mientras que el rubio tenía sus manos en la cara de este para intentar alejarlo.

Tsuna y su grupo se encontraba caminando algo desorientados por la finca, aunque no era demasiado grande parecía un laberinto, claramente hecho para perder a cualquiera que no conociera la distribución exacta de las habitaciones y pasillos.

—¿Cuantas vueltas hemos dado a este jodido lugar? ¿Dónde se supone que están las habitaciones? —Gokudera se había impacientado cuando habían dado ya quizás la quinta vuelta en una esquina y sentían que estaban andando en círculos.

—es un lugar interesante, no parece tan grande como otros lugares donde he estado, pero parece interminable sin ninguna ilusión en ella —Mukuro reía para sí mismo al notar aquel detalle del lugar, si es que el lugar donde se iban a quedar fue hecho con esa especificación tendría que averiguar más cosas— me ha interesado más ese don.

—Mukuro-sama —murmuro con algo de queja Chrome, llamando la atención del alfa de cabello índigo, este solo se rió con gracia, cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha.

—mi pequeña y linda Chrome-chan se ve adorable algo celosa —aquellas palabras del alfa provocaron que la chica se sonrojara mientras negaba repetidas veces, prefiriendo apretar sus manos en el dobladillo de su camiseta y ver avergonzada hacia el frente.

—no entiendo absolutamente nada ¿Es bueno o malo estar aquí? No dejaré que nadie de aquí toque a mi hermanita —declaraba efusivamente Ryohei golpeando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, dispuesto a cumplir lo que decía.

—se ven muy simpáticos y amigables, pero pienso que sí, deberíamos estar atentos —opino esta vez con una amplia sonrisa Yamamoto, sorprendiendo tanto a Gokudera como a Tsunayoshi por la madures con lo que se estaban tomando los dos las cosas.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada, heredero de Vongola, Hayato Gokudera, un pequeño bastardo que se cambió de una mafia donde sería heredero a ser un trabajador en otra rival, Rokudo Mukuro, un ratón de laboratorio que busca vengarse de la mafia, y el infame Reborn —aquella lista de descripciones los detuvo en seco a todos, buscando con su mirada de dónde venía aquella voz, al darse la vuelta, por la esquina de uno de los pasillos salió Cannolo Murolo acomodando su sombrero mientras daba una sonrisa audaz— el resto son jóvenes escolares de japón, si yo fuera ustedes no iría en esa dirección en este piso.

—de ser tú, me identificaría inmediatamente —Reborn tenía una expresión de seriedad mientras apuntaba con su pistola directo a la frente del recién llegado.

Gokudera había encendido uno de sus cigarros dispuesto a usar sus bombas en el lugar, Mukuro tenía su tridente ya presente en el lugar, apuntando directo al cuello de este, Tsuna solo se veía tenso por la repentina presencia de aquel sujeto, Hibari estaba ignorando lo que sucedía ya que a su mirada aquel sujeto no valía la pena, el resto no sabía qué hacer, pero estaban ciertamente alerta.

—kufufufu ¿Alguna razón por la que no deba degollar tu cuello? —amenazó el de ojos bicolor, a lo que simplemente recibió una risa irónica, mientras su tridente era apartado con facilidad por la mano de aquel hombre.

—sería un favor eso para no seguir escuchando a mis compañeros llamarme anticuado —la voz del de cabello anaranjado sonaba con falsa auto condescendencia, pero terminó por abanicar su mano derecha en un gesto de negar sus propias palabras, terminando por llevar el índice de aquella misma mano a sus labios mientras ocultaba sus ojos en la sombra de su sombrero— pero se perderían valiosa información de todos lados, eso no vale la pena para nadie, aunque, si quieren terminar con el pacto que quieren hacer su jefe y el mío, mientras acaban con sus propias vidas, acaben conmigo y continúen caminando en la dirección por donde van.

—¿Qué clase de información? —cuestionó con seriedad el asesino de mayor edad viendo como parecía que el contrario divagaba en sus pensamientos, comenzando a rascar su nuca con desinterés— habla ahora o volaré tus sesos sin pensarlo.

—como dije, tal vez quiera que lo hagas —la sonrisa irónica y desafiante de Murolo era cabreante para Reborn, este le quitó el seguro a su pistola y momentos antes de disparar se generó un silencio sepulcral ante la confesión que el contrario había dado— los nidos... Wao, en verdad tu cara es un poema en este momento hahahahaha... Escúchame amigo, en la dirección que van se encuentran los nidos de Giogio y sus amigos, no creo que quieran interrumpir su privacidad, especialmente porque si no mal recuerdo, se acerca prontamente el celo de uno de ellos.

—vamos por el camino equivocado, por ese lugar están los nidos de aquí —repitió más rápido y sin rodeos en japonés el hitman número 1 guardando su pistola con claro fastidio, volviendo enseguida su mirada de regreso a Cannolo, el cual se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa cínica e hipócrita en su rostro.

—si retroceden dos pasillos por donde vinieron y doblan a la derecha unos cuantos pasillos encontrarán donde se están quedando sus otros amigos—les explicó sin problema alguno el informante antes de darse la vuelta y largarse del lugar por donde había llegado.

—moviéndonos dame-Tsuna, ya dijo por donde era —el alfa mayor empujó al castaño para que comenzara a caminar junto a todos sus guardianes, con los cuales ya tenía pensado reunirse el menor para charlar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—gracias Abbacchio por dejar de intentar matarme —agradeció con falsa cortesía el joven rubio sentado sobre su escritorio, en aquel momento tan solo era el amigo de los que tenía en frente, no el jefe de Passione.

—solo porque Bruno me lo pidió, niño genio, deja ahora de lanzar tus pútridas feromonas —gruñó el expolicía sentándose en uno de los sillones, cruzándose de brazos claramente irritado.

—ufu... —el omega apartó un momento su mirada y cubría su boca con su mano derecha en un intento de aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, terminando por suspirar— bueno... Quería hablarles sobre nuestros nuevos inquilinos en la finca.

—¡espera Giorno! ¿En verdad eres japones? —soltó emocionado gritando al comienzo pero calmándose un poco ya que Fugo soltó un gruñido de amenaza, junto a una vista amenazadora a este.

—¿No lo-... Ah cierto, ustedes no lo saben, solo lo sabe Mista —estaba sorprendido al comienzo el de peinado peculiar antes de acordarse de lo vivido en el pasado— bueno, no soy italiano, soy mitad japonés y al menos eso es todo lo que se de mis genes, el señor Kujo no ha querido relatarme nada cuando hicimos nuestro trato y el señor Polnareff parece traumado del asunto, así que no he querido presionarlo, pensé que se los había dicho, no quería ocultarles nada.

El tono al final de Giorno se notaba claramente avergonzado y decaído, soltando después de un rato un suspiro de desgano, volviendo a sonreír torpemente.

—volviendo al tema principal, no es tan necesario que hablen con ellos, sin contar que la mayoría no habla más que japonés —les explicó con calma el joven don, estirando su mano derecha, o más bien su cuerpo completo sobre el escritorio para poder sacar algo de uno de los cajones, terminando por mostrarles un sobre abierto— lo habíamos tratado en persona con el señor Timoteo, fue muy amable en explicarme que el trato de nuestra alianza tendría una condición antes de concretarse, y a-...

—¿Por qué una condición mocoso? Eso nos pone en desventaja ante cualquier cosa ¿No has aprendido nada acaso? —Leone le recriminó apenas escuchó lo suficiente de lo que tenía que decir el rubio, este por su parte solo suspiró a la vez que negaba a la espera de que el enojo del mayor se enfriara— nosotros no les debemos nada a ellos así que...

El de ojos amarillo-violáceo comprendió mientras decía aquello, terminando por gruñir fastidiado, se había dejado llevar por su enojo y el intentar buscarle continuamente fallas a la vida misma del joven.

—exacto, el trato era unilateral solo al final, en su momento el señor Timoteo me preguntó si tenía alguna demanda para probarnos entre nosotros, pero le dije que por el momento no había ninguna petición que pudiera cumplir —explicó finalmente el de ojos verdes, mostrando finalmente una sonrisa victoriosa ante la pérdida que había tenido el mayor recién—bueno, la cosa es que eso nos da una ventaja, ya que nosotros solo tenemos que mostrarle como nosotros trabajamos, no es necesario involucrarlos del todo y eso nos coloca en una posición superior ya que nos va a deber un favor cuando la alianza se firme por completo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en esto Giorno? —cuestionó Bucciarati preocupado por el ciclo de sueño del menor y de su estabilidad mental, la cual ha estado cuestionando las últimas semanas.

—tan solo han sido unas cuantas semanas... No hay de qué preocuparse Bucciarati, está todo perfectamente bien —se apresuró a responder el omega, dejando sin preocupación alguna el sobre en la superficie del escritorio a la disposición de quien quisiera tomarlo— igualmente no tengo nada programado para mañana, así que si estás tan preocupado, me aseguraré de descansar lo más que pueda hoy y mañana.

—bien, no puedo decir mucho más en contra de eso —se rindió el beta, soltando un suspiro leve mientras se recostaba contra el sillón en el que estaba, era inútil pelear con el más joven cuando tenía algo metido en la cabeza.

—de todas formas ¿Como nos comunicaremos con ellos? —esta vez cuestionó Fugo, no le importaba ignorar a un montón de extraños, pero ese montón de extraños estaría viviendo con ellos un tiempo y le ponía de los nervios no poder hablar de forma decente con alguien más.

—eso puedo succionarlo fácilmente... Si no me equivoco un conocido mío cuando nos conocimos había murmurado algo de que alguien le había ayudado con un stand para hablar bien y entender italiano —se encontraba divagando el jefe mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto en el techo, a fin de cuentas era difícil olvidar cosas que estaban gravadas en sus recuerdos si los había tenido que vivir casi miles de veces.

—¿eso era todo lo que nos querías decir? Pudiste haberlo aclarado en la cena —regañó Abbacchio con el ceño fruncido en queja, estar en la oficina del menor hacía que hasta la conversación más simple se volviera tensa por el ambiente de seriedad, era mejor tratar un tema así fuera de aquel lugar, hasta el pasillo hubiera sido bueno para este.

—lo siento por eso, pero no, no era todo lo que quería aclarar... Humm... Ah sí, que Narancia finalmente sacó un perfecto en una prueba de matemáticas, así que estoy seguro de que se usarán los nidos pronto, pido en verdad que mantengan un ojo por el lado oeste, son nuestros santuarios a fin de cuentas las habitaciones de ahí —se había enderezado el joven para terminar por juntar sus manos como si estuviera suplicando por ello, aunque no se alejaba de la realidad.

—per-... ¿¡qué!? —Fugo casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva de lo avergonzado y molesto que se encontraba debido a aquellas palabras del otro rubio, intentando relajarse, aunque seguía tosiendo.

—vamos amigo, todos aquí estábamos al tanto de que pediría Narancia si sacaba un perfecto —se burló Mista a espaldas del alfa agresivo, teniendo que esquivar más temprano que tarde uno de los cojines de donde este se encontraba

El pequeño omega azabache por su parte se encontraba nervioso y avergonzado de escuchar lo que sus amigos discutían ahora, aunque la emoción que comenzaba a invadirlo rápidamente ahora era el pánico, ya que el alfa rubio había volteado a verle con una expresión terrorífica.

—a-ahhh... Mi-miren la hora, se me ol-olvidó que habían dejado ta-tarea —musitaba nervioso y ansioso antes de salir corriendo apresurado, huyendo como podía de aquel alfa, retirándose ambos de la habitación.

—Narancia va a tener que hacer más esfuerzo si quiere que Pannacotta logre enlazarse con él en su celo —suspiró con algo de nostalgia Bruno viendo hacia la entrada de la oficina, sin evitar reír poco después— esperemos que no resulte como la vez anterior, Narancia estaba tan tenso antes de su celo que terminó por lastimar a Pannacotta y tuvimos que hacer una limpieza minuciosa, el lugar parecía una escena de un crimen.

—no podemos hacer nada con eso, solo esperar que no vuelva a ocurrir —Giorno se encogió de hombros, algo divertido por el asunto, ya iban unos cuantos meses en que Narancia le pedía a escondidas ayuda extra para sus clases, al parecer tanto esfuerzo de parte de ambos había dado sus frutos— al menos esto me ayudó igualmente para estudiar algunas cosas que no lograba recordar de matemáticas.

—tenía que haber algo en lo que no fueras perfecto pequeño mocoso —se burló Leone recibiendo una corta palmada de reprimenda por parte de Bruno en el brazo antes de levantarse— ¿Ahora que pasó?

—no todos tuvimos la educación completa como tu Leone, pero eso no es del todo por lo que me retiro, necesito ir a coordinar algunas cosas con los cocineros, necesitamos incrementar las porciones de la cena —dejando aquello en claro, Bucciarati se dispuso a salir del lugar, siendo seguido por el expolicía, el cual tenía en mente que debía arreglar lo que había hecho.

—podríamos ir a descansar Giorno, ya es algo tarde y puedes hacer esa llamada después —Mista tenía ahora la misma expresión de preocupación que Bucciarati, recibiendo un suspiro de agotamiento por parte del rubio, el cual llevó su zurda al teléfono sobre el escritorio.

—solo falta esto Mista, puedo hacerlo rápido, además aún queda la cena, no es del todo tarde —la sonrisa del rubio en comparación con las anteriores que había hecho no se le podía comparar, ya que ahora solo reflejaban cansancio puro. Tomó el teléfono, levantó el auricular y lo colocó en su oído, comenzando a marcar los números en la base.

—haz hecho mucho estas semanas, lo mereces, hoy la cena puede irse al carajo —aconsejó Mista, caminando hacia donde estaba el rubio y acariciando un poco el cabello corto de su nuca, escuchando un sutil quejido de agrado, recibiendo poco después un manotazo.

—ya Mista, es vergonzoso —se quejó con el rostro rojo el joven, momentos antes de sentir las manos de este en sus mejillas, masajeándolas con cierta fuerza. —¡y-ya!

—ya, ya, solo quería que te relajaras Gio —se calmó el moreno quedándose a un lado de este mientras comenzaba a hacer la llamada.

—no es que no quiera que me acaricies, solo... Hay que terminar esto último y podemos ir —sonrió con torpeza, bostezando poco después de aquello mientras el escuchaba desde el otro lado el tono de marcado. El joven omega se había dado cuenta en aquel momento todo el cansancio que había acumulado en aquel tiempo entre repasar su oxidado japones y leyendo sobre los chicos que habían sido encargados por el don de Vongola.

—¿Hola? —una voz torpe y adormilada contestó un rato después de sonar, Japón tenía una diferencia horaria que hacía que en aquel lugar fuera casi inicios de la mañana—¿Quién es... Tan temprano?

—Koichi, soy Giorno, quería pedirte un favor —pidió el rubio, quedando un rato en silencio al escuchar solo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea, preocupándose un momento, llevando su diestra a la zurda del contrario para acariciarle la mano sin darse cuenta.

—está bien... ¿Qué es?

—eres japones pero entiendes y hablas a la perfección italiano, quisiera saber si podrías pedirle a ese amigo que te ayudó para que nos ayude con una pequeña tarea... Puedo pagarles todos los gastos, como paga por vender tus cosas cuando nos conocimos —ofreció con cierta intranquilidad, a la espera de que aceptara la propuesta, volvió a esperar a que el de la otra línea lo pensara, para luego escuchar un "está bien, creo"— perfecto, gracias, si gustas ven igualmente, después de todo te lo debo.

—está bien, hablaré con Rohan-sensei y te llamaré, adiós.

—ya está arreglado—murmuró con una sonrisa de alivio Giorno una vez colgó el teléfono y lo apartó de él para volver a mirar al mayor, besándolo con torpeza en la mejilla— ahora soy todo tuyo.

—vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar —le exigió el alfa, ayudando al omega a bajarse del escritorio, comenzando a caminar primero para ayudarle a despejar el camino abriendo la puerta de entrada. — los que te seguían esta tarde más temprano, no pertenecían a ninguna mafia rival, eran solo unos ladrones cualquiera, no los reconocieron y pensaron que serían algunos millonarios cualquiera que pensaron que podrían asaltarlos en cualquier momento.

—gracias por ocuparte de ellos, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo yo mismo —agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa algo amplia, lo cual puso el rostro del mayor algo sonrojado, sin evitar abrazarlo ahora por la espalda mientras caminaba con este.

—lo haría todo por ti, para no dejar que hagas esto solo, te lo prometí en esa ocasión —aferró más su agarre en su abrazo, enterrando su nariz en el costado del cuello del menor para poder olisquear aquel delicioso olor.

—lo sé, lo agradezco en verdad, por eso en mi primer celo escogí acoplarme a ti —sonrió con cierta picardía el más bajo, alzando su mano y acariciar una de las mejillas del más alto.

—pensé que eso había sido cosa de tu stand...

—fue en parte así, pero Réquiem solo aceleró en inicio de mi celo y solo te sedó un poco —le explicó lo provocado en aquella oportunidad, sintiendo después como su piel se erizaba al momento de sentir en el cuello la lengua del mayor. — ya, si vamos a hacer algo espera llegar a la habitación.

—aun quiero devorarte... Humm... Pero nada aún, esperaré a que estés listo para aceptar el lazo, no haré nada que no quieras fuera de tu celo —respondió entre quejándose pero aceptando aquello sin problema alguno, aunque haciendo un puchero cuando el menor no lo veía.

—¿Y eso? Acaso no puedo pasar tus celos contigo? —cuestiono con cierta gracia cuando ambos llegaron a la cercana habitación del rubio, escuchando como el mayor soltaba un jadeo de sorpresa, comenzando entonces a llenarlo de besos en su mejilla derecha. — ya, tranquilo Mista, ahí hablamos todo, ¿No quieres que descanse? Vamos a dormir.


End file.
